Heart Vacancy
by Tardisblue-teaboy
Summary: After Lisa is killed, there's a hole in Ianto's heart that needs filling and only one man in the universe to fill it. Janto.


Another song fic for Janto. This one was inspired by Heart Vacancy by The Wanted. Sorry if there are some really awful metaphors but wanted to keep the theme going.

Ianto felt like he had a piece missing, something that he had lost. He knew what it was. He could give it a name and a face. It was Lisa. Well that was to say that it had been Lisa. Now the face that to Ianto had represented love was broken. All the good memories had gone and all he could see was the half human head, broken, covered in blood and bbq sauce. He didn't want to see that face anymore. He needed someone else to fill the hole that resided in his heart. It was vacant, he needed someone to come into his life, fill that hole and tell him that it would all be ok.

Ianto Jones had a vacancy in that heart of his. Jack knew this, he had murdered its last tenant. That was what made it so hard for Jack to move into that space. Made it hard for both of them. Ianto would feel that by loving Jack he would be making and even bigger betrayal to Lisa than if he had moved on with someone else. This meant that Jack felt guilty into pressuring Ianto into anything. Things were different between them now and Jack knew it. They didn't mess about anymore, they barely even spoke. Despite all of this though, Jack needed Ianto Jones, needed him like a drug that he couldn't quit. He was too used to the familiarity of waking up in the morning with a warm, coffee-scented Welshman beside him. Ianto needed time and Jack knew that, but every day that passed made it just that little bit harder to stay away.

Ianto knew that he needed to move on and find someone to move into the space that Lisa had left. He went out to bars and clubs and looked around trying to find someone, anyone that he could settle for, but nobody fit the bill. Ianto knew why. Of course he did, Ianto knew everything. And the reason Ianto's attempts to find someone new were fruitless? Three words, just three very simple words; Captain Jack Harkness. The one man in the universe that could fill that hole, and the one man in the universe who would never bother to try.

Jack was an impatient man at the best of times and this waiting game was certainly not bringing out the best in him. All he wanted was for Ianto to give him one chance and he would fill that hole permanently. Deciding that leaving Ianto to brood over Lisa and get even more depressed couldn't be doing any good for him, Jack made a decision. Picking up his coat and sliding into it he strode purposefully out of the hub, started up the SUV and drove straight to Ianto's flat.

Ianto was lying miserably on his couch. His head was on the armrest and his arms were crossed on his stomach. He heard the roar of an engine come up the road and then the squeal of tires as the vehicle made a sharp turn. Ianto was too wrapped up in his own thoughts for his brain to register the fact that the car stopped soon after. He was too preoccupied to hear the thud of heavy boots running up the stairs and then stopping just outside his door. In fact Ianto didn't really notice anything until he jumped nearly a foot in the air at the sound of two very loud knocks on the door.

Jack stood in front of the door to Ianto's flat, impatiently shifting from foot to foot. Finally the door opened revealing an immaculate Ianto. He still hadn't let the public mask drop but he did relax ever so slightly when he saw that it was Jack. Ianto looked surprised but stood back politely so that there was room for Jack to come in.

Ianto was very shocked to find Jack Harkness standing at his door, he really wasn't in the mood to deal with the Captain's innuendos and he would have thought that Jack might have realised that. However, he stood back to let him in. Jack moved into the square, carpeted area that was the entrance to Ianto's flat. Ianto observed silently as he placed a hand on the back of the door and closed it gently before stepping further into the centre of the small space.

Jack moved closer to Ianto and their eyes met. Placing his hands on either side of the Welshman's beautiful face, Jack bent his head slowly and pressed his lips tenderly to those of the other man.

As Jack kissed him, Ianto noticed the difference to other kisses that they had shared. There was no lust, no desire in the kiss just love and comfort and unspoken promises. It was so sweet that Ianto felt tears slip out from under his closed eyelids. Jack wasn't a permanent resident in his heart just yet, but he had certainly begun to unpack his suitcase.


End file.
